Hatafutte Parade (Sweden)
Hatafutte Parade (はたふってパレード スウェーデン版 Hatafutte Parēdo Suweiden-ban, lit. "Flag-waving Parade - Sweden Edition") is the ending theme for the anime series Hetalia: World Series. This alternate version of the song was rewritten to reflect the life and culture in Sweden. It is sung by Keikou Sakai in the voice of Sweden. Lyrics Kanji= 右手には　アクアビット 左手には　ザリガニだべ みんなで　うちにこ　välkommenパレード 魅惑の世界へ　välkomna 手をとって　輪になって　回るべ　地球号 köttbullar　に　ジャムは多目で　絶好調 BlåとGuldのNordiskt kors ニシンを缶に　詰めるべ ヘタリア 「...ん？　なんかみんな、変な顔してねえか？ ほら、完成品もあっからよ。 おめ、一緒にどうだ？」 みんなで　うちにこ　välkommenパレード 楽器を鳴らして　行進だべ みんなで　せーので　合奏すれば たったひとつの地球(ウタ)　完成だべ Nyckelharpa(ニッケルハルパ)にすんべか　俺　スウェーデンだ 「おい、弾き方教えてやっから、うちへこ」 水の都, Stockholm 中世にタイムトリップだべ　Gamla stan 彩り豊かなデザインの　家具や雑貨は　お土産にええど För Sverige i tiden För Sverige i tiden För Sverige i tiden　他人を走らせようと思ったら För Sverige i tiden　まず自らがよく走ることだ För Sverige i tiden　わきあがる大歓声 För Sverige i tiden ｢スウェーデン・アカデミーのノーベル賞は 世界的権威がある有名な賞なんだぞ。 あー、詳しくはまたうちで聞かせてやっからよ｣ みんなで　うちにこ　välkommenパレード メロディは万国　共通だべ ５つの大陸と　７つの海を ノリノリなHastighetで　大横断 大切な冬の行事　Lucia ｢白いドレス…めんげぇな｣ BlåとGuldのNordiskt kors ニシンを缶に　詰めるべ ヘタリア 「ん？　フィーカの時間がきたから休憩だべ コーヒーにはシナモンロールが一番だなぃ ……（コーヒー飲んでる） んー　うめぇな…」 |-| Romaji= Migi te ni wa AKVAVIT, hidari te ni wa zarigani da be Minna de uchi ni ko Välkommen paredo Miwaku no sekai e Välkomna Te wo totte wa ni natte mawaru be chikyuu gou KÖTTBULLAR ni JAM wa oome de zekkouchou Blå to Guld no Nordiskt kors Nishin wo kan ni tsumeru be Hetalia "...N? nanka minna, hen na kao shite neeka? Hora, kansei hin mo akkara yo. Ome, isshoni douda?" Minna de uchi ni ko Välkommen paredo Gakki wo narashite koushin da be Minna de see no de gassou sureba Tatta hitotsu no uta kansei da be Nyckelharpa ni sunbe ka ore Suweeden da "Oi, hikigata oshite yakkara uchi e ko" Mizu no miyako Stockholm Chuusei ni taimu torippu da be Gamla stan Irodori yutaka na dezain no kagu ya zakka wa omiage ni eedo För Sverige i tiden För Sverige i tiden För Sverige i tiden Tanin wo hashiraseyou to omottara För Sverige i tiden Mazu mizukara ga yoku hashiru koto da För Sverige i tiden Wakiagaru daikansei För Sverige i tiden "Suweeden akademii no Nooberu bungaku shou wa Sekaiteki ken'i ga aru yuumei na shou nanda zo Aa, kuwashiku wa mata uchi de kikasete yakkara yo" Minna de uchi ni ko Välkommen paredo Merodii wa bankoku kyoutsuu da be Itsutsu no tairiku to nanatsu no umi wo Norinori na Hastighet de dai oudan Taisetsu na fuyu no gyouji Lucia "Shiroi doresu... mengee na" Blå to Guld no Nordiskt kors Nishin o kan ni tsumeru be Hetalia "N? Fiika no jikan ga kita kara kyuukei da be Koohii ni wa shinamon rooru ga ichiban da nee... Nn... umee na..." |-| English= In my right hand is Akvavit,A flavored spirit in my left hand is a crayfish. Everyone come to my house, it's a VälkommenWelcome parade Towards the enchanting world, VälkomnaSwedish for inviting someone inside Take our hands, make a circle, spin, and that's the world. KöttbullarSwedish Meatballs with lots of jam, I'm in top form. BlåBlue and GuldGold is my Nordiskt korsNordic Cross All the herring is packed into a can. Hetalia! "Hm? What's with the strange faces? We finished the final project together." Everyone come to my house, it's a Välkommen parade. Sound your instruments, it's time to march. If everyone at one-two makes the ensemble, The one and only song will be complete. Playing the NyckelharpaA Swedish string instrument is me, Sweden. "Hey, if you wanna know how to play it, come to my house." Surrounded by water, StockholmCapital city of Sweden Gamla stanThe old town in the city of Stockholm is a time-trip to the Middle Ages. Furniture and goods with colorful designs are good gifts, yeah. För Sverige i tiden "For Sweden, With the Times" Sweden's National Motto. För Sverige i tiden För Sverige i tiden If you intend to send others... För Sverige i tiden ...Make sure you can do it yourself first. För Sverige i tiden The loud cheering grows more passionate! För Sverige i tiden "The Swedish Nobel Academy Awards famous prizes that give worldwide recognition. Ah, please tell us the details again." Everyone come to my house, it's a Välkommen parade This melody is universal. From the 5 continents and 7 seas, With this rocking Hastighet,Speed they'll transverse each other. LuciaSaint Lucy's Day, a feast in December held to celebrate St. Lucy is an important winter holiday. "A white dress... how cute" Blå and Guld is my Nordiskt kors. All the herring is packed into a can. Hetalia! "Hmm? I have enough time for a FikaCoffee break break. Coffee and a cinnamon roll are the best. ..Mmm delicious, yeah." |-| Swedish= I min vänstra hand har jag Akvavit, i min högra hand har jag en kräfta! Allihopa kom till mitt hus, det är en Välkomms parad. Mot den förtrollande världen, välkommna. Ta våra händer och bilda en cirkel, snurra, så har du jorden! Köttbullar med mycket sylt då är jag i bästa form! Blå och guld är mitt nordiska kors. All strömming är packad i en burk. Hetalia! "Hm? Vad är det med alla konstiga ansikten? Vi avslutade det sista projektet tilsammans." Allihopa kom till mitt hus, det är en Välkomms parad Ljud era instrument, det är dags att marchera Om alla på ett-två gör en ensamble, den enda sången är färdig Den som spelar nyckelharpa, är jag, Sverige "Hey, om du vill lära dig att spela, Kom till mitt hus." Omringat av vatten, Stockholm Gamla stan är en tidsresa till medeltiden Möbler och varor med färgfull design är bra varor, yeah För Sverige i tiden För Sverige i tiden För Sverige i tiden, Om du vill skicka andra... För Sverige i tiden, ...Se till att du kan göra det själv först För Sverige i tiden, Det höga jublandet blir mer passionerat För Sverige i tiden "Den svenska Nobel akademin Utmärker berömda priser som ger världsomfattande erkännande Ah, snälla berätta detaljerna för oss igen." Allihopa kom till mitt hus, det är en välkomms parad Melodin är allmän De 5 kontinenterna och de 7 haven Med den här rockande hastigheten Kommer de tvärställa varandra Lucia är en viktig vinter högtid "En vit klänning... vad gulligt." Blå och guld är mitt nordiska kors All strömming är packad i en burk Hetalia! "Hmm, jag har tillräckligt mycket tid för en fika paus. Kaffe och kanelbulle är bäst.... Mmm, läckert. Yeah." Album This song was released on May 25, 2011, on the DVD which came with the sixth volume, Hetalia: World Series Vol. 6 Limited Edition DVD. Also on the DVD is Finland's version of Hatafutte Parade. This song is also the thirteenth track on the album Hetalia: World Series: Hatafutte Best, which was released on December 29, 2012. Category:Songs Category:Media Category:Music Category:Hatafutte Parade